clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Training Camp
Summary * The Training Camp is a special mode where the player battles an AI trainer for practice. * This arena makes up the game's tutorial mode, introducing the player to all of the game's mechanics. * After the tutorial, the Training Camp can be accessed by pressing the button with a target on it under the Battle Deck. * Nothing is gained or lost in Training Camp battles outside of the tutorial which awards some chests. * The trainers upgrade/downgrade once you pass certain trophy thresholds. * Each trainer has a specific deck. Tutorial * Aside from the loading screen, this Arena is the first place that players are taken upon starting up the game for the first time. * In the first battle, the player will have the following Cards: Arrows, Knight, Archers, Bomber, Giant and Fireball. ** This is the only time in the game in which a player can have fewer than 8 cards in their deck, as newly acquired Cards are automatically placed in their deck, and cannot be removed unless they are being switched out. * The King will show dialogue introducing the player to the game and its mechanics, then telling them to place down a Knight card. * There is no time limit in the first tutorial battle. * Once the first battle is completed, the player is given a wooden Chest, and taken to the main menu. ** Each wooden Chest contains a small amount of Gold, and two Cards. *** After only about 2 or 3 battles, players should already have a full deck of 8 cards, as they are likely to unlock the remaining two rare cards within the wooden chests they are receiving. *** The chest won from the fourth battle is guaranteed to contain an Epic Card. * There are 6 battles after the first one that occur within the tutorial, with all but the last one giving a wooden Chest upon their completion. * In the first three tutorial battles, Elixir is gained more quickly than in normal play. * After the fifth tutorial battle, the trainers will begin to become more challenging, as they will have more than two Cards. ** This is fitting as players have just received their first Epic Card to prepare them for this difficulty increase. * The final battle is fittingly named, "The Final Test", and gives an Arena 1 Silver Chest (which is labeled as "Training Camp Silver Chest") upon its completion. * Then, the player is automatically placed in the Goblin Stadium with 0 Trophies, concluding the tutorial. Cards Twelve cards can be found in the Training Camp; the six cards mentioned above will be obtained by the player before the start of the first tutorial battle, and the other six can be found in Wooden Chests obtained from the tutorial and any Chest obtained thereafter in higher Arenas. History * On 4/7/16, the Tournament Update replaced the old Training Camp button with TV Royale and moved it under the Battle Deck. Trivia * After you graduate from the Training Camp, any more training battles will not yield Chests nor Crowns. * The first nine trainers do not use eight cards in their battle decks. * Some trainers have taunts that the player cannot use, like 'Welcome to the show!' and 'Good Job'. ** Also, the player cannot use taunts here, as the button is replaced by a red button with an "X" on it, used to return to the main menu. ** When you destroy a trainer's tower, they sometimes will say 'Good Job!' and laugh. * The first five trainers have reduced Crown Tower statistics. Trainer 1 (Earl) has Crown Towers with 40% of the hitpoints of a level 1 Crown Tower, and Trainers 2-5 have Crown Towers with 60%, 60%, 80% and 80% hitpoints of level 1 Crown Towers respectively. * After trainer 13, Trainer Paul, the number of trophies needed to advance to the next trainer increases by 100 trophies every trainer you ascend from. * Some trainers have cards that do not fit their trophies. ** For example, Trainer Clemont has 1150 trophies, and thus should be at P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse but has Wizard and Zap. * Many of the trainers' names are references to many things, such as Trainer Fikova has the same name as a single player map in Clash of Clans, or Trainer Jonas, who has the same name as an employee at Supercell. Trainer Jason is special as it was named after Jason, the winner of the Clash Royale Helsinki Tournament and uses the exact same deck with the exact same levels as him. ** The final trainer's name is Max, as a reference to him being the highest level of all the trainers, despite all of his cards being 2 levels below the maximum. ** Another trainer's name is Trainer Freeze, who conveniently uses the Freeze, and is fought within the trophy range of the Frozen Peak, as well as Trainer Snow. ** One of the most notable references is that to the Pokémon series within the trainer names. These include Trainer Gary, Trainer Red, Trainer Oak and Trainer Brock. The first is Ash's rival in the anime, the second the main protagonist of Pokémon Red, the third is Professor Oak, who gives you your starter Pokémon and Brock, another companion of Ash from the anime and Pewter City Gym Leader. These trainers all show up in succession, in this very order. **Another noticeable reference is that to the names of the Seven Dwarves (except Doc), which are Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Happy. However, unlike the Pokémon references, these trainers do not go in succession. **Trainer Claus could refer to Santa Claus, as he gives an Epic card as present. Category:Basics